Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board assembly and a display device having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A non self-emissive display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, typically requires a backlight unit that provides light to a display panel since the display panel is not self-emissive. In general, the backlight unit includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp as its light source.
In recent years, however, a light emitting diode is used as the light source of the backlight unit instead of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp to reduce power consumption and to improve color reproducibility. The backlight unit employing the light emitting diode as the light source includes a plurality of light source blocks that emit the light.
The backlight unit including the light emitting diode is classified into an edge-illumination type and a direct-illumination type in accordance with the position of the light source blocks. Nowadays, the edge-illumination type backlight unit is widely used in accordance with the trend of compactness and slimness in the display device.